


Another's Future Child

by ChromeWriter54



Series: Another's future child [1]
Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeWriter54/pseuds/ChromeWriter54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy named Niko is found and Robin decides to let him live with his family. (Niko's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you enjoy.

    It was dark tonight. I wondered   a bit just to figure out where I am. "I see you're awake," I heared a voice say. I turned and saw a white haired man standing behind me."Do you mind telling me where I am sir?" I asked him. "You're in ylisse," He told me. _Ylisse. Why is that name so familiar. Now I remember it was where my mother was born._ "Hey, kid? Do you mind telling me your name?" The man asked. I had to think. "My names' Niko," I told him. "Hello Niko, I'm Robin," He said. Then as Robin was about to walk back into his room in the castle a small girl about the age of 16 walked up to him and said "Father, mother said she found your favorite purple robe that you lost."  _What?! How could a guy that young be the father of a girl this old?_ "Huh? Who is this?" She asked him."This is Niko and he'll be living with us for a while." He answered. "Um, ok," The girl said.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko gets introduced to Chrom and the others in the army. (Niko's POV)

In the morning Robin told me that the girl I met last night was Morgan, his daughter from the future. I met his wife Lissa that night so we could find out if it was okay to stay there. Owain, Robin's son from the future was...interesting. While I was exploring the castle a boy named Laurent came to me and said asked me my name. I told him it was Niko. "Aha!" He said eventually. "Huh? What is it!?" I yelled. "It seems that you have Naga's Brand on you neck. _What the heck is Naga's Brand?_ "Unless there are more royals than the ones here today than that means that you are from the future." "What? Laurent said you were also from the future?" Robin asked when I told him about it. "I guess, but I don't remember time traveling, and I didn't grow up in this castle," I said. " _This_ castle?" He asked. "If not this castle than which one?"  "If I remember correctly it was called...Castle Apotheosis," The look on his face when I told him was extremely funny. He just stood there with wide eyes and an open jaw. When he went out of shock he walk over to talk to Chrom. "So, another royal from the future?" Chrom asked. Robin took another look at me before noticing something else. "Hey Chrom! He has the mark of Grima in his eye!" Robin yelled which seemed to surprise everyone except Owain, Inigo, Severa, and Morgan. Morgan seemed a little nervous. "Morgan? What's wrong?" I asked her? "Nothing," she replied. "For Niko to have the mark of Grima and Naga's Brand means that he is my grandchild. With that said I feel incredibly old," Robin said.


	3. Another mystery solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko remembers some important details. (Niko's POV)

Lissa's exitment at being a grandma was surprising. Robin asked me not to have a child anytime soon. I think it was because in would make him a 25 year old great grandpa. I was standing in a field by the castle trying to remember who my parents were when Chrom walked up to me and said "So Niko, do you have any siblings?" After a while of thinking I remembered my twin sister and my younger brother. "Yes. I'm the oldest of two siblings," I told him. "You know, your black hair reminds me of Inigo or Lon'qu," He said. "I remember Grampa Robin telling me I could be from an alternat timeline," I said. "Now you're calling him 'Grampa'?" Chrom asked. "Well, he is my Grampa," I told him. "You might want to know that in two years Lucina will have a son and you'll be Grampa," I told him just to make him mad. __With this said Chrom turned pale and ran to have a talk with his future daughter. _If I can't remember my parent then maybe I hardly knew them. Then I_ walked off to see Inigo, the man who I looked like. Mabye Inigo was my father. "What that's ridiculous!" He said when I told him what I thought. "That would mean Morgan is my wife, but sadly she's not," He added. "Y'know, Grampa Robin wouldn't appreciate you saying that. He doesn't really like you," I told him. After a long time of thinking about it Inigo was the only unmarried guy with black hair, so he had to be my father. Unless I was Owain's son, but then I would have white hair. I walked over to Morgan who I found in the mess hall with Severa and Cynthia. As soon as Severa saw me she walked over to me and asked me my age. "I'm about 17," I told her. Then I asked Morgan one of the most awkward questions I could have asked her. "Morgan, do you like Inigo in a romantic point of view?" This question caught her off guard. "Yeah I've been wondering that too!" Cynthia chimed in. "W-well..." She answered whith Severa, Cynthia, and I waiting for her answer. "Maybe..." She said with her face really red. "I think that I'm one of the children of you and Inigo," I told her. This made her blush furiously. "One of them?" Severa asked with a sly grin on her face. "Yeah I have two more siblings," I said which made Morgan walked of embarrassment. "Mother?" I asked yelled.

 


	4. GrandParents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko tells who his parents who his parents are. (Niko's POV)

__When I told Grampa Robin and Grandma Lissa that I figured out that Morgan and Inigo are my parents, Grampa Robin was going to beat the crap out of Inigo. He said "WHAT!? Out of all the guys in camp she chooses Inigo!?" Grandma Lissa tried to calm him down by saying that pretty much all the guys have issues. Lon'qu and Olivia's reaction to me being their grandchild was a little more calm. Grandma Olivia just said how old she felt at not even being thirty but still a Grandma. Grampa Lon'qu just asked how good I am with a sword. I showed him my Skofnung sword and told him I was pretty good, but I favored the tome. "I'm home!" Inigo shouted when he walk through the door. Surprised to see me he asked "Huh, Niko? What are you doing here?" "Well it turned out that Niko is your son and our grandchild," Grandma Olivia told him. "That means you finally got a lady, Inigo!" Grandma Olivia added. "Yeah! That means I can call you 'father' right?" I asked him. "Yes, you can," Inigo surprisingly says. He walked off mumbling something that sounded like "If I'm already married than I go into town flirting with others". _Yeah! I finally found out who my parents are! Wait a minute... Grampa Robin said I was from another future. Does that I could end up not being related to these guys?_ I sat down in the mess hall to think and eat, when Mother walked up to me. "So, you're the son that I have with Inigo?" She asked. "Yeah all evidence points to you and him," I told her. "Then this is going to be l a looong life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Niko's sword, Skofnung? Well Skofnung is a sword from Irish legend that belonged to an old King.


	5. Dream

"I still don't get it," I heard a man say "We've been friends for a long time and I have to fight you so you can let me marry your daughter?" I turned and saw me talking to another man in a white robe with the hood covering his face, so all I could see was his mouth and his cyan hair. "I know, but this is tradition. Kilma did the same when that prince wanted to marry his daughter," He said. "Now what is your weapon of choice?" He asked. "Skofnung," The other me responded. "Okay. If you are using a blade it is only fitting I use one too," The other man said. _What's going on? Why can I see me? And who is that other man?_ The other man looked at the other me. "If you don't defeat, you can keep trying until you do," He said. Then everything went black. I blinked and I was in the room I was borrowing from grandpa Robin. I sat up and saw Tharja staring at me. "What-" I tried to say. "I was watching your dream," She said bluntly. "How?" I asked. "I train my magic with Henry, who was also watching your dream," She told me. "Awwww. You told him I was here," I heard Henry say. "It was an interesting dream," Tharja said. "Yeah! That guy looks like he knows his magic!" Henry said. "Ah. With your skills he could crush you! Ooh now I wanna fight him!" Henry said excitedly. Than an idea popped into my head. "Hey you guys are pros in magic right?" I asked. "Yeah, What of it?" Tharja asked sourly. "I need two to train me in magic."


	6. Robins Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tharja refuses Niko's idea, Robins takes him under his wing. (Niko's POV)

"No," Tharja said flatly. "If you want to learn magic ask your grandpa," She added. So that's what I did. I asked Gradpa Robin to teach me strategy and fighting. And he did.After a while of training Robin asked me to spar. "Okay!" I said. "You know, you're strangely childish for a boy your age," Grandpa Robin told me. "I know when I did training at Castle Apotheosis my partner told I was oddly childish," I told him. "I've been meaning to ask you, what happened after your training," He asked. "Well Anna took me to an outrealm, where I met a beautiful blue haired girl about my age after I fell off a bridge and found a whole new world," I explained. "I girl huh?" He asked. "Yeah we were good friends at the time," I said, not sure where he was going with this. "Did you happen to have any feelings for her?" He asked. "Well, a little bit," I said with a blush. "Anyway, back to training," Grandpa Robin said. He swung first. I dodged his wooden sword and struck him in the ribs. "Gah!" He yelled. He retaliated by swinging at my thigh, and let me tell you it HURT. "Ah," I winced. I decided to use the hilt of my practice sword to hit him in the chest. The fight went on for a very long time before I finally yielded. "You put up a good fight but, you lost. But you are very good," Grandpa Robin said. "Thanks," I said. Chrom then walked over and said something to Grandpa Robin. "Niko, stay here. Chrome, Lucina, and I have a meeting to attend," He told me.


	7. Emmeryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a walk Niko and Cynthia find a village with Grimleal doing horrible deeds. (Niko's POV)

"Ok I'll go with you," I said. "No. You need to stay here in case of an attack," Grandpa Robin said. "Frederick and Father could take care of it!" I argued. "Fine, but It'll only be the four of us, so don't try to kill anybody," He gave in. "Let's go get the horses and be on our way," Chrom said. "You know what I will stay here," I told them. "Great, Lets go," Chrom said. When they left I decided to take a walk. It was late at night so everyone but Cynthia was asleep, so I decided to take herewith me. "Where are we going?" She'd keep asking me. "We're just taking a walk," I said. "Why'd you take  _me_?" She asked me. "Well you are the only one awake," I told her. She kept asking me odd questions until a man ran up to us a yelled "Help another girl has been taken!" I figured we'd see somebody, cause we've neared a village."What?!" Cynthia and I yelled together. We tried to calm him down. "Okay, just tell me what's going on," I told him in a tone that calmed him. "The Grimleal have been taking girls and sacrificing them to Grima!" He was starting to panic. We told him that we'd save her. Both of us ran to the mountain where the Grimleal are. When we saw the girl that was taken Cynthia FLIPPED. "Huh?! Aunt Emmeryn!" She screamed. "Who's Emmeryn?" I asked her. "Auntie Emmeryn was supposed to be dead!" Cynthia said with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Well, let's save her," I said to her. The mountain was surrounded with Grimleal, so I used the strategy Grandpa Robin taught me. If I take out the commander the whole army falls apart. Cynthia and I snuck around the Grimleal until their boss yelled "I smell the blood of Grima!!!!" This is bad I have the blood of Grima, so it's no wonder they sensed me. I sprinted to the boss and yelled "Get Emmeryn!" To Cynthia. She didn't have her Pegasus so she ran to grab Emmeryn. I distracted the army from Cynthia and Emmeryn, while they escaped. When they were far from the battle I ran and stabbed the boss through his chest (of hers it's hard to tell with these guys). While everyone was panicing I took advantage of the situation and retreated. I made it back to camp in only an hour of running. Am I glad I always carry Skofnung. Cynthia was already at camp with Emmeryn. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!" She screamed. Mother walked out of her tent to see Cynthia hugging me and just went back in her tent. Then Cynthia and I went back to our tents and called it a night.


	8. Grima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Has Risen. (Niko's POV)

I woke up to a rough start. Mother was in my tent when I woke up. "So, Niko?" She said. "Yes, Mother?" I asked. "Is there something going on between you and my best friend?" She asked. "Um, no" I told her. "We just went on a walk and ended up saving your aunt who's with Cynthia," I said. Chrom ran into my tent. "Hey Niko! Thank you!" He yelled. "For what?" I asked. "For finding and saving Emmeryn," He said. Just then a bright blue light flashed. I ran out to look. It was coming from Plegia castle. Seconds later a huge dragon appeared from it. Noir seemed so pale and stiff that I could call her a stone. "Grima..." Lucina gasped. "No! No! No!" Tiki started to yell. "Only a Falchion even stronger than Chrom's Falchion can even stand a chance," Tiki said. "Then go to Mount Prism," Frederick said. "It is only west of here," He added. "The let's go to mount prism," Chrom said. While we were at the mountain we ran into a lot of Risen. The fighting was hard. I'm especially not fond of the Wyvern Riders. We cut down the leader and it all ended. We went inside the temple and Chrom said some stuff and was covered in... blue flames? It looked like he was in pain. "Urg...!" He screamed. After what looked like torture Chrom was deemed worthy, and Falchion began to glow gold."With this you would be able to put Grima back to sleep," Naga said. "Put him to sleep? What'll kill him?" I asked Naga. "He would have to be killed by his own hand," Naga said. "For now I'll take you to Grima," Naga said. "His own hand..." Grandpa Robin whispered to hisself. "Chrom, I have an idea," Grandpa Robin said. "Okay, what is it," Chrom said. "I remembered that Grima is just me from the future so, if I kill him than he would actually die," Grandpa Robin said. "Huh?!" Mother, Grandmother, and I said. "It would work except that the chances of him dieing would be exceptionally high," Naga said. "Unless the bonds he shares are strong," She added. "No! I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself!" Chrom yelled at Grandpa Robin. "We'll see," He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you enjoying the story so far? I've gotten a little slower to update but that's not a problem.


	9. Nagas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Niko's POV)

"If there's a chance of you dying I won't let it happen!" Chrom yelled. "I had a thought. If you and Grima are gods how can you die," I asked Naga. "We are not gods, we haven't the power to create or destroy," Naga said. I didn't want to lose Grandpa Robin. I had only just met him. "Chrom's right Grandpa, You can't just give up your life for us!" As I said this, Skofnung started to glow. And so did Falchion, both of our swords were glowing red. Then one bright white light glowed on each of our blades. And then Skofnung and Flachion both changed form. Skofnung had a blue glow to it and looked like a double edged blade. Falchion looked a lot like the Falchion that Marth used. And it had a red glow. The look on Chrom's face is something I should have paid for. "Naga, what's going on?" I asked. Naga looked just as surprised as me. "I'm sorry but I am not a dragon you should ask," She said. "Only Anankos would know." She added. "Who's Anankos?" I asked. "Long ago before humans, Grima and I were husband and wife, eventually I gave birth to a child. His name was Anankos," She said with a sad look. "We sent him to his own world to defend," She said. 


	10. Farewell Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Niko's POV)

"I sense another weapon of legend," Naga said looking at me. "You mean Skofnung?" I asked her. "Yes, a blade that was lost in history," She answered. A fire lit. "Step in the fire and if you are worthy Skofnung will be stronger than Falchion," She said. I built up the courage to step in, but before I could Naga stopped me. "And if you are not worthy you will burn to death," Naga told me, which gave me a huge courage depletion. "Okay," I said. I walked in. I have one thing to say. It burned to where it felt like I'd rather die than last any longer in this fire.  _I can't abandon my friends. I have to prove myself worthy!_ The fire died out and I looked at Skofnung which now looked like a silver double edged blade with a glowing red dragon burned into the design. I felt a surge of power that ran through my veins. "Your power can put Grima to sleep, except for a much longer period of time," Naga told me. We were teleported to Grima's back. I saw Grandpa Robin next to and in front of me. "Attack the one in front!" Mother said. "He's Grima using Fathers body from the future!" She added. Once I started to sprint to him spikes sprung out I of his the dragons back. Everyone was almost dead. Grima looked at Grandpa and said "You were meant to be a god! Join me and I will spare your family and friends." Grandpa scoffed. "Yeah right, we both know that your gonna kill them anyway!" "Humph! I was going to let you go out thinking that you saved everyone, but if you insist," He raised his hand and Grandpa Robin was covered in a black energy. When the energy dissipated Grandpa Robin was gone. "NO!" I yelled. Everyone was angered yet fearful. Eventually Grandpa came back in a flash of a light. Mother ran up to him and gave him a hug. Grandma Lissa was on the verge of tears. "Now let's kill this dastard," He said in a calm voice. Grima summoned around 30 Grimleal. The battle was on. I ran up to the closest Grimleal and struck him with Skofnung. I pulled out my Thoron time and shot a bolt of lightning at another. I saw Chrom fight his way to Grima with Grandpa Robin. Uncle Owain was fighting and yelling his odd phrases. Father was next to Mother fighting off some of the biggest of Grimleal. I also saw a hooded man in white robes striking down all who come his way. Severa wasn't doing too well. I saw a three Grimleal dashing at her so I helped her out. I shot out a bolt of lightning at one them then I ran up to strike another with Skofnung. Severa killed the last one. I ran up to see Grandpa Robin about to strike down Grima. "NO!" I yelled as I sprinted to them. I was too late. Grima was killed by a simple Silver blade. "NOOOO! NOT TODAY NOT BY YOU!!!!!" Grima shouted as his form faded. The huge dragon fell down to the ground. Everyone on the dragon jump onto a nearby cliff. "At least I know I died saving a whole army..." Grandpa Robin said as his body faded. Grandma Lissa, and my Mother were both in tears. "F-father..." Mother was saying. "No! Robin! Why?!" Grandma Lissa was yelling. "He'll be back. Hell, if he's back he'll be better than ever," Chrom said. "Yes I remember Naga's words, "If his bonds are strong enough then he could survive," Grandma Olivia said. "I'll search the whole stupid planet if that's what it takes to find him!" Mother said.


	11. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Niko's POV)

Tears slowly went down my cheeks. "Grampa Robin, why did you have to leave us?" It's been 4 years since the death of Grima I was now 21 years old. The me of this time was born two years ago. And my little sister and Soleil my twin sister was born as well, except she had blond hair instead of black like mine. Emmeryn was slowly getting better at talking. I was sitting on the roof of my house. When I spotted something on the ground in a field. I ran up to it and found out what it was. I picked it up and I took it to my house. I layers it on my bed and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Mother came in and asked me "I saw you carrying something back in here, what was it?" I moved to the side to show here. She started crying tears of joy. I get that she was happy and crying, but I expected my mother to be mature. Then I remembered that I was from the future and my mother was a year older than me. I ran to get Chrom, Grandma Lissa and Father. I brought him then all back and they were surprised at what they saw. "Robin?" Chrom asked. The man we thought was Grandpa Robin woke up and the first thing he said was "Lissa?" Grandma Lissa was overjoyed. "Yes! I'm here!" She yelled as she dashed to him to give him a hug. "I-I can't believe it. Father is it really you?" Mother asked. Father was on the ground with a bump on his head. "I think I ran him in too fast," I said. Later Uncle Owain, Father, Severa, and I all went on a walk through town. While we were walking we noticed a blue haired man running toward us. "Please help me save my kingdom!" He said.  _To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends this story. Make sure to stick around to read the next story.


	12. Fall of the Shepards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power is abused. Heroes will fall. (Robin's POV)

"Father? Did you see them? Did they come back?" Morgan said as she walked through my door. "No, I'm sorry Inigo and Niko haven't returned," I said. On the day I came back Inigo, Niko, Owain, and Severa disappeared. "Do you think Inigo's cheating on me?" Morgan asked me. "No. I know if he tries Niko will take care of him," I told her in a way that made her smile. Cordelia and Frederick have been worried sick for Severa, and everyday they come and ask if we've seen her. Same with Lon'qu (surprisingly) and Olivia. "Grandfather? Do you know where brother is?" My sixteen year old grandson Niko asked. "No, Niko. He's been missing since my other grandson Niko disappeared," I replied. Morgan and Inigo went crazy looking for their youngest son, Lest, who was a blonde like Morgan. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw a Ylissean soldier. "Hello? Do you need something?" I asked. "You're coming with me," He said. "What? Why? On what grounds?" I asked quickly. "Exalt Chrom has ordered that I retrieve you. I decided that nothing bad could happen and agreed. I have arrived in the throne room and Chrom said "Join me." "What?" I asked shocked. "With the power  of the Shepards and Ylisse's army we can take over Plegia and Valm," Chrom said. I stood there in shock, waiting for Chrom to burst out laughing saying "Hah! Got ya good Robin!" but he didn't. "Y-You're serious?" I asked. "Sixteen years ago, I was ignorant. I never thought about ruling our neighbors too," Chrom said. Well he was right about ignorant. "NO! THIS TIME I DON'T CARE IF YOURE THE EXALT! I WILL NOT AID IN THIS PLAN!" I yelled. I knew that he needed me, so he can have a strategy for battle. Chrom's walked up to me. "I'm so sorry you feel that way, friend," He said. "You're no friend of mine anymore," I scowled. In a second he unsheathed Falchion and swung at me but missed. I unsheathed what a sword that looked a lot like Skofnung, except of this time. "Chrom..." I whispered. "Say goodbye to Morgan," Chrom said. "What?" I asked. Morgan walked in cuffed next to three soldiers. What are the odds? This was the first scenario we practiced. "Join me or Morgan dies," Chrom said with a serious glare. "Chrom, we can work this out..." I tried to reason. My great-grandson had more sense than this. Morgan struggled to escape. A soldier tried to hold her down, but Morgan head-butted him. "Damn it,kid!" He yelled holding his face. "No! Morgan! Just let me handle this," I said to her. Chrom smiled a sly smile. "What's it gonna be, Tactition?" Chrom asked. I smiled "You forget. I'm one of the only two Grandmasters in history." He gave me a suprised look. I pulled out my Mjolnir tome and blasted every soldier. "Run, Morgan!" I yelled. Chrom reacted faster than Morgan and threw Falchion through her gut. "Gah!!" She screamed. Blood spattered everywhere. Morgan dropped on the floor lifeless. "Morgan..." I whispered as tears streamed down my eyes. I glared at Chrom. "You piece of crap," I said. I had more rage in me than ever. I pulled out our most valuable tome. The Book Of Naga. Even Chrom isn't fast enough to dodge this. "You wouldn't blast your best friend would you?" Chrom asked. "NO FRIEND OF MINE WOULD KILL MY ONLY DAUGHTER!!!!!!" I screamed at Ylisse's Exalt. I shot Chrom with the book of Naga and he didn't get up. I snagged the Fire Emblem and ran off. "I-It's too late. I ordered the Shepards dead...." Chrom wheezed. I needed to find our third generation. I found Niko, Soleil, Domino (Cythia's daughter), and Gerone with them. "Gerome! I need to take the kids! Chrom has ordered everyone we love dead!" I yelled. I used the incantation Tharja taught me and ported the kids to deep realms. Certain deep realms where time is stable. "Where's Mother?" Niko asked. I gave him a sorrow look. He seemed to understand and went in the portal. Domino was a quiet girl who told me she liked Niko. I turned to Germone and told him the situation and we ran to warn the others. I saw the corpses of some of the others. I looked down and saw proof of how mirciless Chrom was. "R-Robin, help me...." Lissa coughed. She reached out and died in front of me. I was going to bring Naga's son and have him help. He could help me and the rest of us too.


End file.
